Relasi Antara Aku dan Dirimu
by Misa Yumoka
Summary: "Hanya karena cinta, kau dapat melakukan apapun bahkan hal gila seperti menentang takdir sekalipun." "Ini adalah pilihan Steins;Gate". Cerita terinspirasi oleh Steins;Gate – Hiyoku Renri no Darling chapter 1.


**Relasi Antara Aku dan Dirimu**

Steins;Gate © 5pb. and Nitroplus

Pairing: Okabe Rintarou and Makise Kurisu

Rated: T, Indonesian

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning: Cerita terinspirasi oleh Steins;Gate – Hiyoku Renri no Darling chapter 1.

Summary: "Hanya karena cinta, kau dapat melakukan apapun bahkan hal gila seperti menentang takdir sekalipun." | "Ini adalah pilihan Steins;Gate".

...

**Kurisu POV**

Sudah lama berlalu semenjak kejadian horor di menara radio. Tentang seorang ayah yang gelap mata sampai tega melakukan pembunuhan terhadap putri biologisnya sendiri, aku. Kemudian datanglah seorang pria yang mengorbankan dirinya untukku entah untuk apa dan atas motif apa. Dirinya sendiri pernah menceritakan sebabnya kepadaku, tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Maksudku, ayolah. Ditusuk dan mengalami pendarahan hebat bukanlah hal yang bisa dengan mudah orang lakukan tanpa motivasi yang pasti.

"Kurisu-chan! Kurisu-chan!" suara lembut bak malaikat menyadarkanku kembali ke realitas. Mayuri berada di sampingku memegang bahuku.

"Ha-hah? Apa?"

"Kau melamun. Mayushii jadi ingin tahu apa gerangan yang kau lamunkan, Kurisu-chan."

"Ah. I-itu..."

"Fuahahahahaha! Sepertinya kau terkena genjutsu dari organisasi, asisten." sahut suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Okabe. Aku pun memicingkan mataku padanya. Sementara itu ia hanya tertawa dan meninggalkanku menuju pantai. Melihatnya pergi kesana membuatku tergoda untuk mencelupkan diri ke air lagi. Padahal aku sudah mau mandi. Kemudian aku menarik oksigen dengan frustasi.

"Aah, aku jadi ingin berenang lagi." ucapku sambil menguncupkan bibirku.

"Yah, puas-puaskan saja bermain disini selagi belum pulang loh."

Mayuri benar. Sebaiknya aku berenang lagi saja. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi, aku malu kalau ada Okabe. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi rumit jika memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengannya. T-tunggu. Aku ini bicara apa sih? Kusentuh dadaku yang berdebar dan wajahku memerah. Kyaaaaah...

"Oi, asisten, sedang apa kau disini?"

"E-eh? Hah? K-k-kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, aku akan segera kembali. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main disini sementara pekerjaan di lab menantiku."

"Pekerjaan? Memangnya kau punya?" Sepertinya kata-kataku yang ini lumayan menyentak Okabe kalau dilihat dari reaksinya.

"Tch. Asisten sialan. Kau juga harus cepat kembali, tahu!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Sebaiknya kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin berenang lagi."

"Kau yakin? Baiklah, kau membuatku kecewa memiliki asisten yang sudah besar tapi suka lama-lama bermain dengan laut."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan asistenmu. Cepat pergi!"

"Tidak usah mengusir begitu juga aku akan pergi, CHRISTIIINA!"

"Bodoh!"

Kata terakhirnya sungguh menggangguku. Selanjutnya, aku berjalan bersungut-sungut ke arah laut. Matahari mulai menyengat tanda hari sudah semakin siang. Aku merendam tubuhku di tepi. Rasanya nyaman dan tenang. Aku memutuskan untuk memperlambat waktu pulang.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Aku masih belum beranjak dari air sementara teman-temanku sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Keadaan juga tidak seramai tadi. Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku merasa tidak enak. Air laut yang tadinya merendamku pun tak terasa telah menyusut. Apa ini? Lalu keadaan di sekitarku menjadi gelap karena bayangan sesuatu yang besar. Aku menatap ke depan, orang-orang tampak berwajah cemas melihatku. Tunggu, melihatku? Kenapa? Beberapa dari mereka bahkan meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar jelas dari kejauhan. Aku yang tengah bingung pun membalikkan tubuhku dan aku melihat hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupku. Ombak. Ombak dengan tinggi kira-kira 3 meter yang gagah menjulang siap melahapku ke dalam air tanpa batas. Tidak lama setelah aku menatapnya ngeri, ia menerkamku...

...

_Tubuhku terasa berat._

_ Aku terombang-ambing tanpa arah._

_ Yang kurasakan hanya basah._

_ Hidupku akan berakhir disini, eh?_

_ Rasa sakit ini, rasa putus asa ini... pernah kualami sebelumnya._

_ Aku tak dapat membendung derasnya air mataku._

_ Kesadaranku sebentar lagi akan lenyap._

_ Tolonglah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi._

_ Aku tidak ingin mati._

_..._

Tunggu. Sesuatu bergerak ke arahku. Apa itu? Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit dimakan ikan hiu atau predator laut apapun itu. Tolong jangan sakiti aku. Aku masih ingin hidup.

Ia menarikku, merengkuhku. Aku tak tahu apakah itu manusia, atau gurita, atau yang lain. Entahlah. Aku lemas dan aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

...

**Normal POV**

"Lihat itu! Ia berhasil menyelamatkan perempuan itu!"

"Wah, heroik sekali!"

"Tapi apakah ia masih hidup?"

Orang-orang di sekitar pantai menggumam tentang seorang perempuan yang baru saja tergulung ombak. Mereka juga membicarakan tentang seorang lelaki yang beberapa detik setelahnya berlari dan menyelam ke dalam air. Perlahan, lelaki tersebut nampak sampai di bibir laut dengan tubuh perempuan di lengannya. Kedatangannya disambut oleh para pengunjung pantai. Mereka memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan mengelilinginya.

"Jantungnya masih berdetak! Kurisu masih hidup! Kurisu, bangunlah! Kumohon!" seru si lelaki, Okabe dengan wajah yang panik menekan bagian atas dada Kurisu untuk mengeluarkan air yang berada di dalam wanita tersebut. Sementara orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya menonton. Masa bodoh dengan mereka, pikirnya. Hembusan nafas buatan dari mulutnya pun ia berikan. Namun bukan hal yang romantis jadinya jika dilakukan dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati seperti ini.

"Ano... Bawalah wanita ini ke rumahku untuk istirahat sementara. Anggap saja Unit Gawat Darurat."

"Baiklah. Tolong ya."

Okabe menggendong Kurisu dengan _bridal style _menuju ke tempat yang disarankan orang itu. Tempatnya dekat dengan pantai sehingga hanya beberapa langkah saja sudah sampai. Okabe menaruh Kurisu diatas ranjang yang disediakan.

"Tunggui saja disini. Maaf, aku hanya bisa membantu dengan ini saja."

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menyediakan tempat untuk kami."

Orang itu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam. Merasa aman untuk mengeluarkan perasaannya, Okabe pun menangis menggenggam erat tangan Kurisu yang belum siuman.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi..."

...

**Kurisu POV**

_Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku walau pandanganku terbatas. Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Tempat di sekitarku berwarna biru gelap bak langit malam namun terlihat terang. Aku melihat sebuah dinding. Semacam dinding kaca kristal di depanku yang menahan tubuhku agar tidak berdaya untuk bergerak. Aku masih bisa bernafas tapi dinding ini terlalu sempit dan membelenggu diriku di tempat. Sedangkan di luar dinding, kepingan-kepingan bening semacam kaca melayang bebas. Aneh. Kemudian perhatianku tertuju pada sesuatu yang bergerak di luar dinding. Ah, tidak. Seseorang, maksudku. Ia berlari menuju kesini. Melihat orang itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku berada di tempat yang tinggi karena ia terlihat kecil di bawahku. Ia sempat melemparkan pandangannya ke arahku namun entah kenapa aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?_

_ Kulihat ia mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berlari maju. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia hantam kerasnya dinding yang melingkupiku. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tangannya berdarah. Namun tiada tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyerah. Ia kembali mundur beberapa langkah dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Kali ini, ia menggunakan lengannya. Seperti mendobrak pintu, ia berhasil merobohkan dinding kaca di bawahku. Dan secara otomatis, dinding yang melindungiku pun ikut jatuh berkeping-keping. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Bodoh sekali! Ia malah merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkapku beserta dinding yang menahanku. Dia malah tersenyum lebar._

_ Begitu aku hampir sampai di daratan, ia terjatuh. Pasti karena bobot dinding kaca yang terlalu besar. Dinding pun pecah. Aku bebas. Salah satu pecahannya melukai bagian perut orang itu. Meski begitu, ia dengan suka cita memeluk tubuhku yang saat itu telanjang. Aku pasrah. Punggungku pun basah oleh air matanya. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Ia terasa sangat dekat. Dekat... Sungguh dekat..._

Aku sadar. Aku tidak mati. Aku selamat. Pendengaranku pun sudah berfungsi normal. Namun masih berat bagiku untuk mebuka mata. Hal yang kudengar pertama kali adalah suara isak tangis yang berat. Sayup-sayup aku menangkap dengungan berbunyi "Kurisu, jangan tinggalkan aku", "Kurisu, aku tidak ingin lagi kehilanganmu", dan kata-kata menyesakkan lain yang menyangkut namaku. Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan. Aku mendapati Okabe menangis di sampingku sambil memegang tanganku yang basah. Sudah berapa lama ia menangis?

"Oka... be...?"

Lirih kupanggil namanya. Sepasang kelereng coklat muda itu menatapku. Bagian bawahnya sembab karena air mata. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Ah, Christina. Kau sudah siuman rupanya. Dasar asisten, kau membuatku khawatir."

"Okabe, aku masih tidak mengerti..."

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu? Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu seperti itu? Itu sangat gila bagiku."

"Eh? Aku memang ilmuwan gila. Tapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Bodoh. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau pasti memiliki motif tersendiri. Jawablah. Jujur."

Saat aku menekannya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Tapi ia masih tersenyum.

"Cinta, Kurisu. Cinta. Hanya karena cinta, kau dapat melakukan apapun bahkan hal gila seperti menentang takdir sekalipun. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin memperjuangkanmu. Maka dari itu, kau masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu dan aku tidak ingin lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Ini adalah pilihan Steins; akan melindungimu sebagai Hououin Kyou–"

"Hanya karena itu? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Memangnya kau tidak cinta padaku?"

"A-apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Memalukan. Dasar bodoh."

Ia hanya tertawa menanggapiku. Sejenak aku melirik bekas luka jahit di perutnya yang terbuka. Bekas luka itu... adalah bukti cintanya yang tak terelakkan oleh waktu kepadaku. Bukti keberanian, bukti kegilaan. Oh, Okabe, kau terlalu bodoh untuk seukuran orang yang mabuk cinta. Air mataku pun berlinang.

"Ku-Kurisu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas ketika melihat air mataku.

"Okabe, aku punya permintaan."

"Katakan."

"Bolehkah... aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu? Bu-bukan berarti aku menginginkannya. Aku hanya merasa tidak adil jika kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku sedangkan aku tidak." Mendengar pernyataanku, ia tertawa kecil dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, Ri-Ri-Rin-Rint-t-ta-r-rou..."

"Padahal kau sendiri yang minta tapi kenapa kau yang gugup?"

"_U-urusai yo! Mou... Rintarou no baka..._"

"Kurisu..."

"Rintarou, terima kasih."

Kami berangkulan meluapkan emosi dengan air mata masing-masing. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pria menangis di depanku, untukku. Sebegitu berartinya nyawaku untuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari, bibir kami saling berpagutan.

...

"KEMANA SAJA KALIAN INI? KAMI KHAWATIR, TAHU! KALIAN TIDAK MEMBAWA PONSEL JADI KAMI TIDAK TAHU HARUS BERBUAT APA!"

Baru saja kami sampai di lab, Suzuha mengomel. Aku pulang dengan dipapah Okabe... ehm, maksudku Rintarou. Sampai sekarang aku masih lemas dan lelah karena kecelakaan tadi.

"Maaf, tadi ada kecelakaan. Asisten, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"SESANTAI ITU KAU MENJAWABKU? AAAAAAAAAH KAU MEMBUATKU MENYESAL TELAH MENGKHAWATIRKANMU."

"Selamat tidur, prajurit paruh waktu."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suara pekikan itu menggema begitu pintu lab tertutup. Tak ada waktu untuk menanggapi ocehan Suzuha. Selamat tidur.

"Kurisu?"

"Hmm? Tolong biarkan aku tidur." Seketika aku merasa 'diusir' dengan paksa dari sofa dan Rintarou dengan tanpa merasa bersalah langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sana.

"HEI!" teriakku protes. Lalu ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Semburat merah mendominasi wajahku.

"Tidurlah disini selagi tidak ada Daru. Hanya kita berdua." ujarnya sembari menaruh tangan kanannya di kepalaku dan tangan kirinya di punggungku - memelukku. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi posisi ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Da-dasar kau mesum. Mencari kesempatan saja."

"Mesum katamu? Biar kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana yang namanya mesum."

"Tu-tunggu, Rintarou! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan! Ah! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

Maaf, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan kejadian yang sebenarnya karena terlalu memalukan.

...

"Kurisu, berkencanlah denganku besok."

"Tidak mau. Kau tadi baru saja berusaha menghamiliku, dasar mesum."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat padamu."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?"

"Rahasia. Pokoknya kau harus pergi denganku besok. Sudah, mari kita tidur."

Ia pun menutup mataku dengan tangan kanannya dan itu membuatku kesal setengah mati.

...

TO BE CONTINUE~

"_U-urusai yo! Mou... Rintarou no baka..._" artinya "B-Berisik! Duh... Rintarou bodoh..."


End file.
